The End of Tony
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Jeannie faces what life would life would be like without Tony
1. Chapter 1

Jeannie was in the kitchen with their one year old daughter Amy, when she heard a terrible noise coming from their bedroom.

"Master!?" Jeannie raised her voice in worry.

When she got no response, she really started to worry. Just then Roger Healy came in.

"Tony! Jeannie!"

"Major Healy! Would you go check on Anthony for me?"

"Sure."

Major Healy went into the room to find Tony face down on the floor, not moving. "Tony? Tony!"

Roger rushed into the kitchen. "Jeannie something is very wrong with Tony. He's passed out in your room."

Jeannie went white. "Major Healy, will you stay with Amy here and I'll go see what's wrong with my master.

Roger agreed and Jeannie rushed off to the bedroom.

"Master! Master! Oh Master, wake up."

Roger came in shortly holding Amy. "Maybe we should call for some help.

Jeannie agreed and they called for an ambulance. Roger stayed with Amy as Jeannie drove to the hospital.

Jeannie had been waiting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, before a doctor came out to talk to her.

"Are you Mrs. Nelson?"

"Oh yes, I am. Doctor what is wrong with him?"

The doctor said they weren't sure yet, they were waiting for some tests to come back. In the mean time Tony had awoken and was asking for her.

"Master." Jeannie said as she walked over to his bed.

"Jeannie?" Tony said weakly.

"Yes, master?"

Tony then broke into a coughing fit. Coughs racking from his chest, doubling his sides.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult for Jeannie to see Tony so ill. She made up her mind to try to blink him well.

"Master?" Jeannie said kissing him on the cheek.

"Jeannie." Tony said softly his eyes still closed.

Just then the doctor came in. "Mrs. Nelson?"

"Yes?" She said turning toward the doctor.

"The news is not good."

"What is it?"

"We're not sure. Some kind of virus, and we don't know exactly how to treat it. As of right now all we can do is make him as comfortable as possible."

Jeannie nodded as she gasped and began to cry.

The doctor told her he was sorry and then left the room.

"Oh Master. I'm going to blink you well. I can't lose you. I just can't."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeannie did all she could to blink Tony well. But every blink didn't work. Every trick in the book that she could think of, nothing worked. She even went to Hagji, and was told that there was nothing she could do. He was human, and every human lives and dies.

Jeannie went back to the hospital and called Major Healey, who was still at the house watching Amy.

"Hello?"

"Major Healey, it's not fair."

"What's not fair Jeannie?"

"I cannot blink my Master well. I've tried and it did not work."

"Do the doctors know what's wrong?"

"No. Just he's a very sick man. Major Healey, I'm losing my Master." Jeannie broke down in tears. "How's Amy?"

"She's fine."

Jeannie hung up the phone and went back to Tony's room. This time he was awake.

"Jeannie. Jeannie." He said softly.

"Master."

"Jeannie, what's going on?"

"You're a very sick man, Master. And I cannot blink you well. I've tried and it did not work. Doctors say have a virus, but do not know what it is or how to treat it."

"Jeannie?"

"Oh Master. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." Jeannie said crying.

Tony reached up and wiped her tears. "Jeannie, you'll never lose me. Even if this outcome isn't what he want, I'll always be with you."

"I love you so, Master."

"I love you too Jeannie. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. The best decision I ever did was marrying you. I've always loved you and I always will." Tony said before coughing.

Two days passed and Tony remained in the hospital. He was getting no better. He knew as bad as he felt and from what doctors said, he wasn't going to make it. He didn't want to leave Jeannie and Amy behind. But he had no fight in him.

Jeannie went into Tony's room to find him pasty white. As she got closer she noticed that something was terribly wrong.

"Master?"

She got no response.

"Anthony?"

Still no response.

Jeannie knew. And with tears eyes, she kissed his cold cheek.


End file.
